Random Sword Art Online Stories
by CaptainKoala13
Summary: This is just a bunch of random SAO character match ups. This has no plot, nor will it. It will be mainly sex, so if you do not want to read lemons then please leave. A review is much appreciated and if you have anything or anyone you want to see be sure to leave a comment. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1: Asuna

Kirito woke up in his house, and the first thing he noticed was Asuna's arms wrapped around him. The next thing he noticed was her boobs squished against his arm. They were covered with a blanket, and his arm was under her. He moved his hand down and started groping her ass, earning a slight moan from Asuna, who stayed asleep. He slowly began to grope it more, and his other hand moved over and started to rub her pussy. This earned more moans from Asuna, who began to rub her body against Kirito. He continues to rub her pussy as it starts to get wet, covering his hand with her juices. With his fingers now well lubed, he inserts one finger slowly into her, moving it in and out. He watches her face as he does this, and gets hard watching her face start to get red and her breathing become heavier as he fingers the sleeping hottie. Eventually he is completely hard, making an eight inch tent in the blanket.

Kirito slowly rolls them over so he is above Asuna, keeping one finger in her. Now he removes the finger, aiming his dick at her now sopping wet entrance. He enters her, groaning at the tightness of her pussy as it clenches his dick. He starts to thrust into her, making her tits roll and bounce with each thrust.

Eventually she moans louder and opens her eyes as she orgasms on his dick, surprised to find Kirito thrusting into her pussy. He leans his head down and starts sucking on her right nipple while his hands pull and pinch her left nipple

"Oh fuck Kirito you know how to wake a girl up," Asuna says once she calms down from her orgasmic high.

"Yeah well i'm just getting started," Kirito responds. He thrusts into her faster, her moans getting steadily louder until eventually she is screaming on his dick. He grabs her legs and spreads them apart, making her even tighter as he plunges his cock into her. After another ten minutes of fucking Kirito feels his balls tighten and he warns Asuna. "Shit i'm gonna cum!"

"Cum in me! I want to feel your cum fill me up!" Kirito thrusts four more times and cums in Asuna's pussy, making her moan and cum again, their cum mixing and flowing out of her pussy onto Kirito's thighs and member. Kirito pulls out of her, his dick still hard, and lays down as Asuna moves and starts to suck both of their juices from his dick. "Mmm our cum tastes so good," she says after his dick is completely cleaned of their orgasm juice.

Asuna starts to suck his dick again, only going five inches before gagging. She uses one hand to jerk off the three inches she can't get her mouth to, her other hand rubbing her pussy slowly. She hums and moans on his dick, the vibrations making even more pleasure for Kirito. While she does this her tongue also rubs along the head of his dick when she bobs her head up, and then rubs the underside of his cock when her head goes down.

Kirito's hand finds its way to the back of her head, making her take more of his dick in her tight and wet mouth when she does down on him. Eventually she is taking seven inches in her throat, gagging slightly each time her head reaches that mark. She now has two fingers in her cunt, fingering herself vigorously. Her free hand plays with Kirito's balls, trying to get his cum out of him. Kirito moves both hands to the back of her head, and makes her take the last inch of his dick in her mouth, the tip going into the back of her throat. She chokes on his dick, coating it in saliva. Kirito can feel her throat contracting against his dick, making it feel wonderful to have her tight, warm, and wet mouth around his cock. He lets go of her head, and she gasps for air as he flips them over yet again.

Kirito puts his dick in between Asuna's D cup breasts, and she gets the idea, squeezing them around his cock as he starts to thrust between them, Asuna's saliva making good lubricant. Every time his cock head pokes out from between her breasts, Asuna sucks or licks the tip, trying to coax out his baby cream from his dick. He brings one hand to her pussy, and starts to finger her, hooking his fingers to hit her G-spot. She starts to moan, and eventually she cums on his fingers, her pussy clenching down and spasming on his fingers.

He moves Asuna so she is on her hands and knees, and positions himself behind her before he starts to thrust in and out of her like a man on a mission. Her boobs flop everywhere, and she is screaming from the intense pleasure she feels, not having calmed down from her orgasm. Kirito steadily kneads her ass, and then puts the tip of one finger in her ass, making her moan even louder on his dick. She cums again, her pussy clenching hard on his dick, making it so he can't move. As soon as he can he starts thrusting again, and he soon gets close to cumming again.

"Fuck! Asuna! I'm going to cum!" he yells.

"Cum on my tits," she calls back to him as he pulls out of her and she flips over, squishing her tits together to make a better target for him to cum on. He jerks off to the sight of his girlfriend squeezing his tits together, wanting him to cum on them, and he quickly cums, shooting his baby butter on her tits, and one string makes it onto her face. She starts to lick and clean the cum off of her tits, then lays down next to her boyfriend who had just rocked her world. "Damn that was hot." is all she can say before they fall asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2: Silica

**this story takes place in episode 4, when Silica and Kirito are on floor twenty-whatever getting a flower to revive Pina**

Kirito and Silica walk on the road of the floor, heading to the place where Kirito had said is where the flower to revive her dragon is. As they walk a vine like tentacle lashes out and grabs Silica's ankle, reaching her up into the air for what is now about the fifth time. The tentacles wrap around her legs and arms, holding her in place above the flower monster as Silica struggles against the warm and slimy bonds. Kirito rushes and kills the monster quickly, causing Silica to fall onto the ground. She is hot and sweaty, and the panties under her skirt have a wet spot, which is visible when Kirito looks over at her to see if she is okay.

Silica stands up, rubbing her legs together to try to relieve some pressure that has started in between her legs. Every time a flower monster attacked her and wrapped its tentacles around her, she got turned on like this. It was very annoying, but she also enjoyed it slightly. The thought of one of those tentacles moving aside her panties and shoving itself into her wet pussy made her go crazy. She walked behind kirito, rubbing her aching sex with one hand through her skirt to try to relieve herself of her horniness. Eventually it got to be too much to hold off.

"K-K-Kirito," she pants, still rubbing her pussy.

"What is it?" he asks, turning and seeing her bent over a little, rubbing herself in between her legs and her face a deep red.

"I-I want you," she replies. "I want you to fuck me like the bad girl i am. I want you to put your hard dick in my tight pussy and make it so i can't walk for a week."

"What?" Kirito is now completely confused. He had thought about fucking her, as she was hot, in a young schoolgirl kind of way, but he hadn't thought that she would want to actually fuck him. She seemed to innocent for that, but now, watching her rub her pussy, begging for him to fuck her, he lost all control. He pulled her into the woods surrounding the gardens that covered this floor.

She leaned against a tree, sticking her ass out at Kirito, and waved it seductively. He wasted no time in pulling down her skirt and underwear and plunging his tongue into her waiting entrance. Her cunt was completely soaked. He swirled his tongue around in her and used his teeth to graze her clit, making her grab the tree and try not to moan at the pleasure she felt from his administrations. He kneaded her ass, grazing the entrance to her ass, and she finally came. Her juices squirted out onto his awaiting tongue and mouth, and some of it also got on his face as well.

"Oh my," she says in a seductive tone. "I seem to have made a mess, allow me to clean it." and with that she leans down and licks her juices off of his face with her tongue, taking her time and enjoying the taste of herself.

After his face is clean she has him stand back up, then pulls down his pants, revealing his rock hard dick to her. She tentatively wraps one hand around it, and licks the head experimentally. After giving Kirito's sensitive head two more licks she wraps her lips around the head and starts sucking while running her tongue over the head. She is rewarded with groans from Kirito, and takes it as encouragement to keep going. She does so, sucking harder and starting to bob her head on his cock, her tongue running all over his dick, coating it thoroughly in her saliva. On a hunch she starts to hum with his dick still in her mouth, and once again is rewarded with a groan from Kirito. After a few more minutes of the blow job Kirito finally feels his orgasm approaching.

"Shit, i'm going to cum Silica!" he hisses, and she speeds up her bobbing and after two more bobs he cums in her mouth. Silica makes sure that none of Kirito's cum gets out of her mouth and swallows it all, enjoying the flavor of it. After his dick is all cleaned off Silica stands up and leans back against the tree like she had been before, shaking her ass invitingly at Kirito, who wastes no time in thrusting into her tight snatch.

"Oh fuck! Your dick is so big! Fuck me!" Silica yells as Kirito fucks her senseless, ramming into her from behind. As the pace of his thrusts increase he gropes her ass. He reaches down with one hand, sticks it in her pussy with his dick to get it well lubricated, then sticks that finger into her ass, making her moan even louder. He reaches back down to her pussy with his free hand and starts massaging her clit, making her orgasm approach even faster. Silica cums once again, yelling more obscenities as Kirito continues to thrust into her pussy as fast as he can.

"Oh fuck i love your pussy!" he yells as he cums less than a minute later, filling her pussy with his cum. They fall to the ground, breathless and Silica puts Kirito's now limp member into her mouth and sucks on it, cleaning it off. Little did they know they were being watched by someone who was masturbating with the hilt of a dagger.


	3. Chapter 3: Rosalia

**my knowledge for sao is somewhat lacking, and i have also watched an abridged version of it, so i don't know if Rosalia actually dies, but for this lemon i am making it so that she didn't die**

Rosalia laid on her back in the woods, watching Kirito fuck Silica. She had a dagger, and was using the hilt as a dildo, pumping it in and out of her pussy as she watched the black swordsman pound the dragon tamer's pussy from behind. Eventually she came, squirting her juices out onto a tree. She never wore panties under her dress, as she liked the idea of getting fucked by anyone and everyone. She fixes her dress and stands up to leave, making plans in her head about what she was going to do tonight.

-time skip-

After getting her entire party taken out by Kirito, she was pissed and needed to relieve some stress. She followed him after he left the floor, heading back to the floor where Silica had left her party. Silica and Kirito walked into an inn, and she followed at a distance, watching them walk into a room. Later that night, Kirito went to his own room and leaves Silica in her own.

After waiting about an hour, she picks the lock in Kirito's door, then opens it silently. Sleeping on the bed in the middle of the room is Kirito. She pulls out some rope, then ties his hand and legs to the bedposts. Due to the sleeping mechanic in the game, he doesn't awake at this. She moves down to his pants, and unzips them. She pulls them down, along with his boxers, to reveal his limp dick. She takes it in her hand and licks the head, earning a twitch from it as it starts to harden as she continues to lick it.

After it is good and hard, she takes it in her mouth, sucking on it and twirling her tongue around the head. She bobs her head up and down his shaft, her tongue wrapping around it as much as it can and trying to get his cum from him. He groans and wakes up, noticing that he is unable to move and that Rosalia is sucking his dick. She deepthroats his dick, not gagging and sufficiently coating his dick with her saliva. She does this two more times, and he groans and cums down her throat, and she swallows it all without a problem.

She now moves so she is standing over his face, then lowers her cunt onto his face. He immediately starts to suck and lick on her pussy, making her moan. She grinds her pussy on his face, smothering him with her ass and thighs. She doesn't care if he can breathe or not, this is revenge and for her pleasure only. She enjoys sucking dick, and she wanted to make sure he was nice and lubed and hard for when she got to the part where she would ride his dick. Finally, she came on his face. Before she did, she stood up so she was next to him, then rubbed her pussy and squirted all over him. He licked up her cum as much as he could, but his face was still covered in it and his shirt was also soaked with it.

Rosalia now moves so that her soaking wet snatch is hovering over his hard cock, then slams down onto it, and they both groan. Kirito was bigger than any random bandit that Rosalia had fucked before, and she loved the way his dick felt inside of her cunt. She immediately started riding his dick, bouncing wildly. She still has her armor on, so Kirito can't see anything. He can't see her pussy as his dick goes in and out of it, he can see her boobs jiggle slightly as she bounces, but they are restrained so they aren't bouncing nearly as much as they could. Pretty soon, he starts to grunt and thrust up to meet her, and his orgasm is approaching quickly.

Rosalia notices this and gets off of his dick, causing him to groan in frustration. Rosalia waits a few minutes to make sure that Kirito's orgasm has gone away, then climbs back and mounts his dick once again, bouncing wildly. She repeats this process a few times until she reaches her orgasm, which she lifts up the skirt of her dress and squirts on Kirito, covering his clothes with her cum and some also landing on his face. Kirito's orgasm had been approaching again, and Rosalia gets off of him and jerks him off to finish him, pulling up his shirt and having him cum on himself. After he's finished cumming she takes out a paralyzing potion and paralyzes him. The potion only lasts for a few hours, so by the time Silica wakes up he will be fine. She cuts the rope that binds him with a dagger, then leaves.


End file.
